It's Your BIRTHDAY!
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: [Platinum!] Happy Birthday Yagyuu! He wakes up from a series of strange things happening. What's what? He doesn't know more, but he knows one thing! Niou is the cause of most of it!


It's Your BIRTHDAY!

Happy Birthday Yagyuu Hiroshi!! I was really looking forward to this story! (Writing it I mean!) Sequel to Mommy?

* * *

Big blue eyes stared back as Yagyuu woke up from his somewhat peaceful slumber. He almost screamed when he saw that his dream character, Hikaru, was staring straight back at him. He rubbed his eyes; the boy was still there. He decided to go back to bed; maybe he was just having a dream within a dream, yeah, that's right, he's just dreaming…

After a few minutes, he felt someone shake him. He peeked from the small hole he made from covering his head with the blanket and saw it was Niou. He sighed in relief, but then thought, wait… when did NIOU live in his house? He pulled the covers away and stared at Niou, who was staring plainly back at him.

He quickly pulled his glasses on and tried to speak. The only things that came from his mouth was, "Niou-kun… you… kid… what?" Let's say, it's early in the morning and Yagyuu _already_ had a brain melt.

Niou pulled Yagyuu off the bed and began to make it. "Good morning, _Hiroshi_."

The gentleman just stood there, in his pajamas (in it's green buttoned glory) and wondered just _how_ long has he been sleeping? When did Niou live in his house? When did the Trickster start making his bed everyday? When did they have a child? And finally, _when did he start calling him HIROSHI?_ Yagyuu, obviously, was panicking.

Niou finished with the bed making and handed the other boy his clothes. "Here, I already got your clothes for you." It was just a simple buttoned shirt and pants. "I'll make breakfast."

As soon as Niou left, Yagyuu slapped himself. He was wondering, WHAT PLACE DID I GO TO? And obviously, no one answered. He sighed, maybe he's just dreaming again, so he decided to just go along. He quickly dressed and made his way downstairs, he started to wonder, _where am I? This doesn't look like my house…_

He noticed that the plates were being set; Niou carried the same boy he saw earlier that morning to a chair. Niou sat down next to the chair and began feeding the boy. Yagyuu made his way to the table and ate his breakfast as quietly as he could _without_ gaping at Niou being so motherly.

After his fifth bite of his cereal, Niou looked at Yagyuu and said, "You're staring at me again, Hiroshi."

The kid grabbed the small orange colored spoon from Niou's hand and ate some of his food. Niou smiled, "Hikaru's getting much more mature, he acts so much like you."

Yagyuu could only stammer and wonder what was going on. Seriously, waking up one morning realizing that your doubles partner is motherly and is feeding some child that looks like you is kind of creepy.

"Hiroshi, eat your cereal before it gets soggy." Niou commented as he fed the so-called "Hikaru" his meal.

The regular shook his head and ate his cereal. Ugh, Niou was right, it _was_ getting soggy; but the poor boy ate it anyways, being a gentleman and all.

"Daddy's not going to work today?" Hikaru asked.

Yagyuu looked up and wondered, who _was_ daddy?

"Hiroshi, you're not going to work today, right?"

"I went to work?" Was all Yagyuu could ask. WHERE WAS HE?

Niou chuckled, "Real funny, Hiroshi, real funny."

The doorbell rang; Niou immediately got up and opened the door, revealing Kirihara and Marui standing on their front porch, that is, if they had one in the first place…

"Yo, Niou, how's life?" Marui asked as he barged in the house without even being invited.

Kirihara smirked, "Having a nice life with Yagyuu-senpai yet? Or does he still not remember anything?" He too, entered the house uninvited.

By now, Yagyuu's cereal was all mushy, but we don't care about it, do we? We only care about YAGYUU and his dilemma.

"Ah, I doubt he did remember—" Niou smirked, "—because if he did, I would be surprised that he can remember when he's unconscious.

"True, true." Marui said, nodded. Kirihara agreed as well.

Yagyuu fainted again, falling into his milk with a splash; Hikaru giggle when the milk got closer to him. Niou sighed, "Not again." He mumbled. Kirihara and Marui were suppressing BIGGER smirks.

* * *

"—yuu… Yagyuu…" The gentleman heard faintly. He groaned, why did his nose feel like he breathed in water? Oh yeah, because he fell into his cereal milk; or did he? He tried to move his left hand; it worked. He moved it to his nose and touched it; ugh, felt weird. He was a bit woozy, but he didn't know why. He opened his eyes and he could see the blurry things that would be Niou, Marui, and Kirihara.

"Ah, he's coming to." Marui pointed out, after blowing a giant bubble.

Niou rolled his eyes, "I can see that!" He said, annoyed. "Hey Yagyuu, you fainted."

"I think Yagyuu would know that he fainted." Marui stated.

"Shut up, Marui." Niou snapped.

Yagyuu got up with a little help from Niou, "My head hurts…"

"That would be because while you were drinking your water, Akaya—" The Trickster shot a glare at his kouhai, who smiled sheepishly. "—accidentally hit you in the head with a tennis ball while you were drinking your water—"

"Which made your face hit the water, I think a lot of water got into your nose." Marui said, chuckling. "Sorry, it's funny, can't help it."

He nodded, then felt something odd about himself. He touched his face; his glasses where missing.

Before he could ask, Niou handed Yagyuu his glasses. Yagyuu silently thanked the boy and put them on. He moved around and walked to the nearest bench. He sighed in relief, he _wasn't_ living in a house with Niou and he _didn't_ have a child; for real this time.

"Yagyuu, you ok?" Yukimura asked with a worried tone. He put his hand on Yagyuu's shoulder, "If you feel woozy, just go home today, practice is almost over anyways."

Yagyuu tried to shake his head, but his head hurt. Just where did Kirihara hit him in the head?

Yukimura smiled at him, "Genichirou will help you with your things, so you don't have to carry your things."

Sanada scowled, but he didn't do anything. Yukimura's word is LAW, no matter how stupid it sounds! He picked up Yagyuu's bag and started to walk off. Yagyuu followed along after thanking the older boy. Sanada grunted in reply.

Niou, Marui, Kirihara, and even Yukimura had the same smiled on their faces; it wasn't evil, it wasn't nice, but it was creepy.

* * *

Sanada finally led Yagyuu home, and asked if he had the key. It took longer to get to his house then normal, but Yagyuu didn't notice since his head still hurt.

Sanada opened the door and ushered Yagyuu to the living room, the Rikkai regulars were standing _in his living room._ Yagyuu gasped and almost did a jaw drop, not because he was surprised because he had a party, it was because they got into his house without him knowing.

Niou stepped out from the crowd and waved, "Yo Yagyuu, surprised? I sort of snuck into your house and got a spare key." He said somewhat proud of himself.

Kirihara was still smiling sheepishly, "Yagyuu-senpai, about that bump on your head… sorry about that, Niou-senpai threatened me to." Yagyuu somehow got the feeling that Kirihara didn't have to be threatened to hit him in the head, he could hit anyone on the head, voluntarily.

Yukimura smiled, "Here's your cake." He said, holding out a frosting covered cake with his name written in brown frosting on it. The cake was full of strawberries, as Yagyuu could see.

Marui smirked, "I made it." He boasted.

Yagyuu thanked him and cut the cake; after taking out the trick candles he _knew_ Niou put on it. Niou secretly cursed when Yagyuu threw away the candles instead of blowing them out.

"Yagyuu-senpai, open my present for you!" Kirihara exclaimed; holding out a flat black box. "It's not much, but enjoy it anyways."

Yagyuu found out Kirihara made him a small book that had drawings in it. Kirihara _said_ he knew someone who drew it, but Yagyuu really doubt it.

Next was Yanagi, he gave the gentleman a green box neatly wrapped. Yagyuu opened it to find a book of data that was about him. Yanagi told him that it was a book on how to cure his weaknesses. Although it wasn't _much_ of a gift, he politely thanked Yanagi anyways.

Marui was after, he gave Yagyuu a cookbook and said, "Cook something up for me if you can, Yagyuu!"

Yagyuu thanked Marui, and briefly wondered if he should give it to his sister… Yeah, maybe he should.

Jackal was next, he gave Yagyuu a new golf club; Yagyuu thanked him and hoped to use the club very soon. He also hoped that Niou wouldn't STEAL it.

Sanada only gave him a pat on the back and said, "I'll try to go easier on you in tennis next time, Yagyuu." Yagyuu _really_ doubt that it was a present, Sanada probably forgot and decided to make something up…

Yukimura was next, he gave Yagyuu new clothes; Yagyuu didn't mind, but he didn't really expect clothes for his birthday. He thanked Yukimura and wished him well.

Niou was last, Yagyuu could see the Trickster's _evil_ smirk, the one that says, "Oh, something horrible is going to happen, but I'm so handsome either way." Yeah; THAT smirk. "Happy birthday Yagyuu…" He said slowly.

Yagyuu wondered what Niou was going to give him until he realized that someone was holding him, in a kiss.

Well, everything ended quickly, either Yagyuu's head hurt too much and he couldn't feel anything or Niou kissed him really quickly. He still had that smirk on his face.

Yagyuu fainted again.

"…ah, he fainted." Marui stated.

* * *

"—roshi… Hiroshi…" Yagyuu woke up once again, wow, talking about recurring things! He felt like this happened before.

"Is Daddy ok?" Hikaru asked.

Yagyuu started to stammer then thought, "What the heck?" and fell unconscious again.

"…I wish he would stop doing that…" Marui said.


End file.
